Another Day in Zanarkand
by Brom the Storyteller
Summary: My first FanFic, second chapter up. Will update more if requested, but otherwise I'm done with it. Takes place 1 day before the actual story.
1. Keep Practicing

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_ Tidus wakes up to his alarm.

"Ugh, can't I get some more sleep?" he says to himself. Then he gets up and walks into his kitchen, only to jump back, startled. He sees Auron standing there.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"I was just here to make sure that you were awake. Don't forget about your big game tomorrow. I thought you might want to be practicing this morning. You probably should."

"Come on Auron, I don't need practice. I'm already one of the best players around." He then walked into the fridge and grabbed something to eat. He sat down at the table, his back facing Auron.

"That's the exact same attitude Jecht always had. He considered himself the best and assumed no one could beat him. And aren't you going to be polite and get me some food? I'm hungry too you know." Auron then sat himself opposite Tidus and took some of his food.

Tidus jumped up and grabbed Auron by the collar. Then said quietly, "Never compare me to my father, NEVER!" yelling his last word.

Auron didn't do anything of the attack, he just said, "As you wish." Tidus released his grip and went to get more food.

Tidus sat on his dock alone, tossing a blitzball around in his hands. He thought to himself of what Auron said. _Auron was right, I did act like my father. I will never do that again. I just can't stand being compared to him. I guess it's unavoidable though, since everyone has compared me to him in blitzball as far as our skills go. But that's different. He was talking about my personality. But that will change. I will not become my father!_ Tidus stood up and dove into the water. The water was actually quite clean considering all of the machines in Zanarkand that could polute it. Then Tidus took Auron's advice and started practicing.

Later, Tidus went inside for lunch. He was quite hungry from all of his practicing. As soon as he finished, he went back out to the dock.

He just sat on the dock, humming a familiar song to him. He wasn't sure the name or where it came from though. He had no idea how much more often he would hear it in the future, however. After his relaxation, he went and practiced some more, as the big game was tomorrow night. He wanted to make sure he would be ready for it. After a few more hours of practice, he went back home and into a deep sleep


	2. The Story Begins

__

Hello there Tidus.

Who are you?

I don't really have a name, in my other form though, I am called Bahamaut.

This is about you, Spira, your father, and our dream.

What does any of this have to do with me and my father?

He must be stopped.

But he disappeared. He doesn't exist anymore.

That's where you're wrong. I'll be watching over you today. Be careful not to mess up.

Then the dream ended. Tidus awoke, confused at what had just happened. _He must mean the game. My father destroyed Blitzball with his attitude. I better not mess up durning the game today._ Then he went to eat breakfast, having no idea how wrong he was.

Then there was a knock on the door. Tidus answered it. It was Auron.

"There, I knocked. Happy?"

"What are you doing here. Can't you ever leave me alone?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck today. You may need it. Today is going to be very important."

"Don't you think I know this already?" Tidus said iratibly.

"I give my apologies then," and then he left.

Tidus was all set and ready to leave for his game. He then walked outside and started heading for the stadium, when a small crowd of fans surrounded him. He had a little bit of time, so he stayed there.

"Can you sign this?" a young boy said, holding up a blitzball as Tidus approached.

"No prob," he said back, signing it.

"Please!" another kid said, holding up his blitzball.

"Alrighty," and he signed the next one.

"Me too!" the last kid said.

"Take it easy," and he signed the last one. He then saw a young black kid towards the back. He approached him.

"The game tonight, it's very important," the young boy said. His voice sounded so familiar to Tidus. He just couldn't figure out why.

Tidus started heading toward the stadium when the three little boys said together, "Teach us how to blitz!"

"Hey, I got a game to play," he responded, and started leaving again.

"Then teach us after," one of them said, hopefully.

"Maybe tonight... well..."

"You can't tonight," said the young black boy in back.

"Tomorrow then."

"Promise?" said one of the young boys.

"Promise," and then he left for the stadium.


End file.
